Consolo e Quem sabe Algo mais
by Melody Sephy Kitsune
Summary: A visão turva, a respiração descompassada e Sakura se pôs a correr. [SaiSakura][SasuNaru][Presente de Amigo Oculto para HarumiSama]


* * *

Presente de**Amigo Oculto**para **Harumi-Sama!**Não sei se a fic ficou ao seu agrado, porque foi meu primeiro yaoi e eu tenho certa dificuldade em não matar a Sakura, ou colocá-la como vilã e esse tipo de coisa. Mas, juro que me esforcei e pra uma primeira fic desse tipo (sem matar a Sakura e com yaoi) acho até que o resultado ficou bom.

* * *

Então, Harumi-Sama dedico esta fic totalmente a você, como Presente de Amigo Oculto! Espero que goste, e sem mais demoras vamos à fic:

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Consolo... E quem sabe algo Mais?**

Estava de noite e Sai caminhava calmamente pelas ruas. Passou por um beco e ouviu um soluço. Pensou ser impressão e quando ia voltar a caminhar, os soluços ficaram mais altos. Alguém está chorando; concluiu. Com uma enorme curiosidade entrou no beco escuro, e conforme andava os barulhos aumentavam. Supreendeu-se quando viu uma figura encolhida num canto, com as mãos no rosto, e quando viu os cabelos caindo sobre a face da garota, a reconheceu imediatamente.

Aproximou-se preocupado. Por que ela estaria chorando; Perguntou-se sentando ao lado da garota, e aproximando-se aos poucos, ergueu seu queixo com a mão e pode constatar que os olhos verdes antes brilhosos, agora estavam opacos e inchados.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou carinhosamente, no exato momento em que mais lagrimas caiam dos olhos dela.

- Nada – Respondeu tentando parar de chorar, sem muito sucesso.

- Sakura, você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim – A repreendeu fazendo com que os olhos verdes fitassem atentamente os orbes negros.

- Ele é gay – Sakura falou num fiozinho de voz.

- Quem? – Sai perguntou preocupado. Que mal podia haver em alguém ser gay; Pensava

- O Sasuke-kun é gay – a garota murmurou.

- O que aconteceu? – Sai novamente perguntou, se controlando o maximo para não rir. Quer dizer então que o grande Uchiha era gay; ele pensava quando um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto.

- E você ri da desgraça alheia – ela rebateu ferina.

- Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu – estava começando a ficar irritado.

- Não vai adiantar nada! Você não conhece nenhum dos dois – Sakura murmurou.

- Então são seus amigos da escola? – Sai novamente perguntou. Sabia que a garota pensava que ele não conhecia ninguém de sua escola, mas ela estava enganada; pensou sorrindo internamente – Por isso mesmo você pode me contar.

- Bom, foi às duas horas da tarde, eu acho – Sakura começou a contar.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Andava apressadamente pelas ruas, quase corria. Estava ansiosa para finalmente vê-lo. Há quanto tempo não esperava uma chance como essa? Finalmente estariam a sós; pensava dando um sorriso enorme.

Virou a esquina e percebeu que havia chegado ao seu destino. A grande mansão Uchiha ocupava metade do quarteirão. Sakura ficou admirando a casa a sua frente por uns minutos, até perceber que estava chamando muita atenção.

- Os jovens de hoje! No meu tempo, ninguém ficava parado no meio da rua com uma expressão estranha – Uma senhora, de aproximadamente setenta anos falou para o senhor ao seu lado – e muito menos pintavam os cabelos!

Ao ouvir o que a velha havia dito, Sakura sentiu uma veia saltar de sua testa.

" Controle-se Sakura, você não vai querer passar uma má impressão pra família do Sasuke-kun" Ela ouvia sua consciência aconselhando-a.

- As garotas eram damas e tinham classe – Novamente a mesma mulher falava, com certo nojo na voz. Mirou a jovem de cabelos rosa de cima a baixo e completou – e não eram nem um pouco feias ou gordas.

Sakura ia voar no pescoço da velha, e falar poucas e boas se alguém não tivesse interferido.

- Vovó! Por favor, deixe-a em paz – Sasuke estava no portão e olhava severamente para a senhora de idade – se não quiser comer mingau na Janta.

"Ahá! Eu sabia! O Sasuke-kun nos defendeu naquela megera!" Sua inner estava fazendo a festa dentro de si. Uma felicidade enorme tomou conta da jovem, já que o **seu **Sasuke a havia defendido.

- Vamos logo Sakura! Quero acabar com esse trabalho logo! – A voz grossa de Sasuke a tira de seus devaneios e rapidamente se põe a segui-lo.

A mansão era imensa (N/A: Não, uma mansão é pequena ¬¬) com grandes janelas e uma bela porta de madeira que dava acesso a outros lugares que a jovem nem imaginava que existiam.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura chamou e vendo que ele estava prestando atenção em si continuou – como assim "se não quiser comer mingau na Janta"? – Sakura poderia jurar que viu um sorriso discreto nos lábios do moreno, mas do mesmo jeito que apareceu, desapareceu.

- Ela é a avó do meu pai – Sasuke tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos – e odeia mingau. Então, como ela não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, nós dizemos que ela irá comer mingau se tratar as pessoas do mesmo modo que ela tratou você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos em surpresa, Sasuke estava sendo legal com ela? A garota se perguntava internamente. O que estava acontecendo?

- Vamos logo Sakura! Temos que fazer logo o trabalho – Sasuke tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E Sakura lembrou-se de quando se apaixonara por aquele sorriso.

_Flash __Back__On_

_Sakura__ andava devagar pelos enormes corredores do colégio. Era seu primeiro dia naquela escola e tinha medo do lugar. As pessoas lançavam olhares estranhos pra ela, como se tivessem __medo__. Outras lançavam olhares superiores. E foi quando ela esbarrou em alguém, e esse alguém era justamente __ele._

_- Você está bem? – Outro garoto perguntou. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos azuis. Mas Sakura só conseguia olhar para o moreno a sua frente. Os olhos negros, os cabelos rebeldes e bem comportados. E quando ele estendeu a sua mão pra garota se levantar, ela percebeu que aquela escola não poderia ser tão ruim assim._

_- Ei, você é a menina nova, não é? – o moreno perguntou. O semblante era indiferente e ela não conseguia ver o que havia nos orbes negros._

_- Sou – Sakura murmurou timidamente. Não tinha quase nenhuma amiga, o que diria amigos?_

_- Sou Uzumaki Naruto! – o loiro se apresentou com um enorme sorriso e uma alegria contagiante – E esse do meu lado é o Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!_

_- Prazer, sou Haruno Sakura – a menina de cabelos rosados já estava mais a vontade com o loiro._

_- E então Sakura... – Naruto falou._

_-... gostaria de ser nossa amiga? – Sasuke completou com um pequeno sorriso. O mesmo sorriso que fez com que ela se apaixonasse naquele instante._

_- Adoraria._

_Flash Back Off_

- Vamos sim!

Entraram na enorme mansão (N/A: Me digam uma mansão que seja pequena ¬¬), e Sakura se surpreendeu com o que viu.

- Naruto?

- Sakura-chan! Venha, vamos fazer o trabalho! O Sasuke me chamou pra vir aqui – o loiro estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis. E, desde quando Naruto chamava Sasuke de "Sasuke"? Onde estava o "Teme", ou os outros xingamentos? Saiu de seus devaneios e os três se puseram a fazer o trabalho.

Durante a tarde inteira, Sakura notou certas coisas entre Naruto e Sasuke.

Os sorrisos tímidos, os rostos corados quando as mãos se tocavam. Os carinhos que transmitiam um para o outro pelo olhar.

No fim, Sakura já sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não iria admitir.

- Posso ir ao banheiro? – perguntou, precisava de um tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem.

- Segunda porta a direita lá em cima – Sakura se surpreendeu ainda mais já que, fora Naruto quem respondeu.

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Esperou alguns minutos, e voltou o olhar para a porta entreaberta. Os olhos se arregalaram pela cena vista: Sasuke e Naruto abraçados.

"Calma Sakura, todos os amigos fazem isso" Tentava se convencer. Mas toda a duvida foi embora quando os dois se beijaram. Não fora um beijo comum. Fora apenas um toque de lábios, uma caricia inocente, mas que mostrava todo o sentimento. E foi com esse pequeno ato, que as lagrimas começaram a escorrer e um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Não sabia o que sentia, estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste.

A visão turva, a respiração descompassada e Sakura se pôs a correr.

Precisava ficar sozinha, precisava analisar a situação e rever os fatos. E foi com esses pensamentos, que ela entrou no primeiro beco que viu e nem se deu conta de que a noite já surgira.

**O.O.O.O.O.****O**

- E foi isso que aconteceu – Sakura murmurou. As lagrimas secaram, e a visão voltara ao normal. Sai ficou em silencio durante um tempo, até que de súbito perguntou:

- Você ama o Sasuke? – a voz estava séria e o semblante indiferente.

- Eu... Eu... – Sakura balbuciava. Sempre amara Sasuke, mas por que não conseguia olhar para aqueles orbes negros e dizer que o amava? Por que ela não conseguia dizer três palavras que ela já havia dito tantas vezes? Por que, ela sentia que não conseguia mentir para aqueles orbes negros?

- Você o ama? – Sai novamente perguntou.

- Não – e a resposta veio com um tom de voz mais firme. Agora ela sabia. Não era amor, era admiração.

- Pois saiba que EU te amo – e quando os olhos verdes se abriram por completo, ela não teve tempo de reagir. Os lábios quentes e macios capturaram os seus num beijo quente e envolvente. As mãos de Sakura procuravam as de Sai como se ela necessitasse daquilo. Não estava raciocinando direito, mas naquele momento ela apenas precisava de um ombro amigo, de palavras doces. Ela apenas precisa de consolo... E quem sabe algo mais.

**FIM**

* * *

- Primeira fic que eu uso a Sakura como protagonista

- Primeira fic em que a Sakura não morre, não é a vilã ou qualquer outra coisa

- Primeira fic yaoi.

Por esses e outros motivos, me dêem um desconto, por favor.

Adoraria receber reviews. E bem, Harumi-Sama espero que esteja bom o suficiente pra você. Saiba que me esforcei bastante pra conseguir fazê-la.

E bem, acho que ficou um pouco pequena, mas eu gostei do resultado e amei escrever.

Beijos,

Melody Sephy Kitsune.


End file.
